Propose?
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang berubah menjadi ajang perjodohan/"Kalau kau menikah jangan lupa undang aku ya!"/"Hn, tidak mau."/ Oneshot. Shortfic. RnR?


Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang berubah menjadi ajang perjodohan

"Nanti kalau kau menikah jangan lupa undang aku juga ya!"

"Hn, tidak mau."

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

A **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. Shortfic. Conflictless. Typo(s). Garing-kriuk-kriuk(?). OOC (maybe)**

**Dislike? It's up to u.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Propose? **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Propose?**

Upacara pernikahan sudah seharusnya menjadi sebuah acara yang sakral, dimana kedua pengantin mengucapkan ikrar sucinya untuk saling berbagi dan mengasihi sampai akhir hayat. Namun sepertinya Naruto memiliki pandangan tersendiri untuk acara pernikahannya, dengan tanpa dosa dia membuat istrinya—Hinata—hampir pingsan karena kehabisan nafas—sekaligus malu—saat adegan pengantin pria diperbolehkan mencium pengantin wanita.

Ulahnya itu mengundang perdebatan seru di antara teman-teman Naruto tentang seberapa-inginnya-Naruto-melahap(?)-bibir-istrinya-dibandingkan-dengan-semangkuk-ramen-ekstra-khas-Ichiraku. Tak terkecuali teman pantat ayamnya yang langsung memukul belakang kepalanya main-main—tapi tetap sakit—begitu Naruto bergabung dengan mereka saat acara ramah tamah. Sebut saja Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba dan Neji yang memang sudah menjadi teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. Mereka lah yang membuat perdebatan tidak bermutu tapi seru itu. Ah, bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal paling anti bergosip itu menyempatkan diri untuk berdebat. Ya, berdebat. Karena Sasuke tidak suka kalau dibilang bergosip(?).

"Yo, teme! Ittaiii!" keluh Naruto begitu Sasuke memukul belakang kepalanya dengan lumayan keras.

Dan dengan tampang cool tanpa dosa ditambah ganteng (?) Sasuke menjawab,

"Hn,"

"Dasar pelit omong! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? seru sekali sepertinya."

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku baru saja memikirkan cara terbaik untuk membuatmu pingsan tanpa harus membuat Hinata yang duluan pingsan," kali ini Neji yang menjawab.

Ups, Naruto lupa satu hal. Neji, yang juga adalah kakak Hinata itu, memiliki brother complex kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata. Ah, masa bodoh dengan Neji yang omong-omong mulai sekarang harus Naruto panggil dengan embel-embel niisan. Itu juga kalau Naruto mau dan Neji tidak menolak. Hubungan mereka memang sedikit aneh.

Perhatian Naruto sekarang lebih tertuju pada teman-pantat-ayam-nya yang sedang fokus melihat ke satu arah. Arah dimana Hinata sekarang tengah berkumpul bersama-sama dengan teman-teman gadisnya. Tentu saja bukan Hinata yang menjadi objek seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi seorang gadis lain dengan surai merah jambu yang sekarang tengah tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan itu tidak penting bagi Sasuke, karena dunianya kini sedang bergravitasi pada satu titik yaitu Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sebenarnya sudah lama mengisi sudut-sudut hati Sasuke yang paling jauh sekali pun. Dengan melihatnya saja Sasuke merasa hatinya terasa penuh, tidak jarang terasa sesak. Sama seperti sekarang ini, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis bermata senada batu emerald tersebut. Sebagai sahabat dekat, tentu saja Naruto tahu dengan baik hal itu. Dengan sodokan kecil di pinggang Naruto membuat sahabatnya itu mengalihkan atensi padanya, diiringi dengan pandangan memprotes dari Sasuke,

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangnya begitu, eh?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

"Kali ini Naruto benar, Sasuke. Di antara kita kau saja lho yang tidak punya pasangan," jawab Shikamaru santai diiringi anggukan setuju dari rekan-rekan yang lainnya.

Mendengarnya Sasuke mau tidak mau hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Mau bagaimana pun perkataan Shikamaru adalah fakta, dari mereka berlima hanya Sasuke yang belum punya istri atau tunangan, minimal pacar. Selama 23 tahun hidupnya Sasuke tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan perempuan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja hatinya sudah terlanjur tertawan oleh seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang ditemuinya saat orientasi pertama masuk SMP. Begitu lama Sasuke menyimpan perasaan itu—yang sampai beberapa waktu dia tidak tahu itu apa—dan hanya menyimpannya tanpa mau mengungkapkannya. Sekali lagi, bukannya apa-apa, Sasuke hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, tentunya dia harus memiliki perencanaan yang tepat. Tapi sepertinya waktu yang tepat itu sampai sekarang tidak kunjung datang,

"Kau harus segera mengungkapkannya Sasuke, keburu nanti Sakura dibawa Sasori-senpai ke Suna!" ujar Kiba turut memanas-manasi.

Heh? Sasori-senpai? Si baby face dari Suna itu? Memang Sasuke sempat mendengar Sakura dekat dengan seniman boneka itu, tapi sepanjang pengamatannya mereka hanya sebatas teman dekat. Tidak lebih.

"Hn, tidak mungkin."

"Itu mungkin saja! Kemarin aku melihat dia diantar pulang oleh Sasori-senpai, bahkan tadi dia berangkat kesini dengan Sasori-senpai!"

"NANI?!"

Oke. Uchiha Sasuke sudah kehilangan sisi cool-nya.

"Tuh kan, kau sih tidak maju-maju. Aku juga dengar dari Hinata katanya Sakura sudah lama menyukai seseorang , bukan tidak mungkin orang itu adalah Sasori-senpai!" kali ini Naruto yang menambah-nambahi.

"Hhh, kalian ini sengaja at-"

"Kalau kau berani, hari ini juga kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu pada Sakura,"

"Aku tidak akan terpancing oleh kalian,"

"Jadi kau takut, Sasuke?" tantang Shikamaru.

"Tidak, hanya saja timing-nya tidak pas."

"Berarti kau takut."

"Tidak!"

"Takut."

"Tidak!"

"Cih, mengungkapkan saja tidak berani apalagi namanya kalau bukan takut."

"Siapa bilang tidak berani?"

"Berarti hari ini juga kau akan mengungkapkannya bukan, Sa-su-ke-kun?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

.

.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian Sasuke harus menyesali mulutnya yang bekerja tidak begitu sinkron dengan otaknya kali ini. Dia sibuk mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang begitu mudah terpancing oleh permainan kata-kata Shikamaru. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak terlalu gampang tersulut emosinya mungkin dia tidak harus berada dalam situasi yang menyenangkan tapi menyulitkan baginya ini.

Berdiri berduaan saja dengan Sakura.

Entah bagaimana caranya teman-temannya bisa membuat mereka jadi hanya berduaan saja di balkon tanpa Sakura merasa curiga. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar kalau saja dia tidak melihat Kiba melambai-lambai memberi semangat dari kejauhan. Saat dia sadar, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sakura di balkon. Akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi atau malah lompat dari balkon. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Jadi, mau tidak mau. Memang sekarang lah saatnya Sasuke menjalankan misinya. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan oleh teman-temannya ini. Namun, memang praktek tidak berjalan semudah teorinya. Jangankan untuk mengungkapkan, hanya memandang mata emerald gadis itu saja membuat Sasuke merasa tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sekarang. Perutnya rasanya melilit dan mendadak toilet menjadi tempat pertama yang ingin dia kunjungi sekarang.

Begini susahkah menyatakan perasaan cinta?

Padahal Sasuke sudah 23 tahun, padahal Sasuke sudah sering menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis-gadis, padahal Sasuke sudah terbiasa menolak pernyataan cinta, padahal Sasuke sudah pernah belajar sekali dua kali kalau-kalau saat-saat ini akan datang, padahal kesempatan ini suadah benar-benar di depan mata, padahal...padahal…padahal…

"Sasuke-kun, daijobu ka?"

Ah, bahkan hanya dengan suaranya saja membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup gila-gilaan. Kalau ada speaker, mungkin gedung ini sudah rubuh karena suara degupan jantung Sasuke yang kelewat kencang.

"Hn,"

"Kau pucat sekali tahu, apa kau sakit? Mau kucarikan obat?"

"Ti-tidak usah, Sa-sakura!"

Sahut Sasuke buru-buru dan tiba-tiba jadi gagap. Mendengarnya Sakura hanya terlongo kemudian mengikik geli,

"Hahaha, kenapa kau jadi gagap seperti Hinata begitu sih Sasuke? Sama sekali tidak mirip Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal. Aah, atau satu bulan tidak bertemu denganku membuatmu jadi gagap heh?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, gadis ini benar-benar percaya diri. Walau pun yang diucapkannya ada benarnya juga,

"Kau beruntung Naruto dan Hinata menikah sekarang, jadi bisa cepat-cepat bertemu denganku. Haha, kalau tidak kau harus menunggu setengah tahun lagi kepulanganku dari Suna,"

Kali ini Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka mendengar Sakura seklai lagi menyebutkan nama Suna. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada senpai-nya di SMA dulu yang kabarnya sekarang sedang dekat dengan gadis cinta pertamanya ini, Akasuna Sasori.

"Senang sekali ya sepertinya di Suna?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

"Iya, tapi tidak semenyenangkan di Konoha sih,"

DEG! Dan kali ini Sasuke merasa sedikit besar kepala, apa mungkin karena di Konoha ada dirinya? Tapi itu terlalu naïf mengingat dirinya dekat dengan Sakura saja tidak. Kecuali fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama mahasiswa kedokteran di Konoha University dan kebetulan satu kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata ini seru sekali ya, banyak seklai orang yang datang bahkan beberapa teman SMP kita yang sudah lama tidak bertemu,"

"Hn,"

"Ah, dan adegan ciuman tadi. Dasar Naruto mesum!" cibir Sakura dengan muka memerah.

Gadis itu pasti malu mengingat kejadian tadi, atau mungkin justru _kepengen_ ? entah yang mana yang benar, yang jelas muka memerah Sakura membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya juga (?).

"Oh ya Sasuke, kalau kau menikah nanti jangan lupa undang aku juga ya, aku selama ini penasaran siapa pacarmu. Kau sudah punya pacara kan? Apa aku kenal?"

Entah perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang benar, nada suara Sakura terasa sedikit getir waktu menanyakan soal pacar tadi. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura juga diam-diam menyukainya? Terlalu percaya dirikah berharap begitu?

Sekali lagi, entahlah. Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengambil resiko kemungkinan yang hampir mendekati nol, jadi dia hanya menjawab,

"Hn, tidak mau."

Sakura mendongak kaget waktu mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Jawaban Sasuke di luar dugaannya,

"Ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, memperhatikan dua buah emerald yang selalu membuatnya hanyut itu. Sepertinya …

"Karena namamu lah yang akan tertulis sebagai mempelai wanita di undangan pernikahanku nanti,"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil kemungkinan yang hampir nol itu.

**==== TAMAT? ===**

apa ini? Haha. Silahkan diterjemahkan sendiri-sendiri aja (?) seperti biasa saya suka bikin fict pendek conflictless adegan ending yang ngegantung, kan unleash your imagination wkwkwk /digantungsamayangbaca/. Khusus ini rada ngaco ya alurnya kayaknya, entahlah saya ngerasa ada bagian-bagian yang kurang nyambung tapi saya pakasa nyambung biar keliahatn nyambung (?) /ngajakberantem/. Mudah-mudahan gak bosen ya baca fict-fict dari saya hehe.** Review?**

**Story only = 1348word**

**020413, inmygreenroom.**

**-allihyun.**


End file.
